Thunderblight Ganon
Summary Thunderblight Ganon is one of the four phantoms Calamity Ganon had created during the Great Calamity a century prior to the events of Breath of the Wild. Thunderblight Ganon was responsible for the death of Urbosa and kept her soul imprisoned in the Divine Beast Vah Naboris which it had also taken control of. When Link awoke from his stasis he eventually made his way into Vah Narboris in the Gerudo Desert and destroyed the phantom, freeing Urbosas spirit who took back control of the Divine Beast. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Thunderblight Ganon, Scourge of Vah Naboris Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Genderless Age: 100 years old Classification: Demon, Phantom, Creation/Extension of Calamity Ganon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Its body is composed of malice and Shiekah tech), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Is highly skilled with its sword and shield), Large Size (Type 0), Magic, Lightning Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Metal Manipulation, Flight, Intangibility (Elemental, can turn itself into energy), Teleportation, Absorption and Fusionism (Absorbed and fused with Shiekah weapons), Power Mimicry (Copied the lightning based abilities of Vah Naboris), Poison Manipulation (A large chunk of its body is composed of Malice, a poisonous substance that harms those who touch it), Soul Manipulation (Kept Urbosas spirit trapped within Vah Naboris), and Technology Manipulation (Took complete control of Vah Naboris). Resistance to High Temperatures and Low Temperatures (Unaffected by the desert which during the day is hot enough to cause pain in most people and bring them to exhaustion, and during the night is cold enough to harm anyone walking around) and Existence Erasure (Is only harmed by Ancient Arrows as opposed to being erased) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought with Link) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (The fastest of all the Blight Ganons, in short bursts it can move fast enough to blitz Link) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Immensely stronger than monsters like Gohma) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take many attacks from Link and is able to tank it's own reflected attacks) Stamina: Very high, fought a prolonged battle with Link and sustained many severe injuries without showing signs of tiring. Range: Extended melee range (Is several times larger than the average person), at least hundreds of kilometers with magic and energy blasts. Standard Equipment: *'Sword and Shield:' Thunderblight Ganons right arm is a Shiekah sword and it wields a Shiekah shield in its left arm, both the sword and shield can channel and become enhanced by electricity. Intelligence: Above average, should be just as intelligent as Windblight Ganon. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to weapons made with Shiekah technology, weak to holy based weapons and attacks, and it will be stunned for several seconds if it receives direct attacks to its eye or if it gets struck with its own lightning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:20190730_184500.gif|Thunderblight Ganon swiftly dodging an attack before dashing in at high speeds with sword slashes. File:20190730_184219.gif|Thunderblight Ganon shooting out orbs of electricity. File:20190730_184909.gif|Thunderblight Ganon slamming many metal poles into the ground. File:20190730_185314.gif|Thunderblight Ganon summoning several bolts of lightning. *'Afterimage Dash:' Thunderblight Ganon will move at high speeds towards the opponent, zigzagging while doing so and leaving behind afterimages of itself, before striking them with its sword, it'll also use this technique to dodge incoming attacks. *'Lightning Orbs:' Thunderblight Ganon will create large orbs of electricity that it will quickly fire at the opponent. *'Lightning Bolt:' Thunderblight Ganon will slam several metal poles around the area before summoning multiple lightning bolts to strike down randomly, it can also use these bolts to inbue its sword and shield with electricity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Technology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6